


The Woman In Black: A new story

by Lycette_Jones



Category: The Woman in Black (2012), The Woman in Black - Susan Hill
Genre: Alice Drablow, Bombshells, F/M, Ghosts, Jennet Humfrye - Freeform, Murder, Past Rape, Read only if you want to, Romance, Sam Daily, Suicide, Thriller, Violence, child deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycette_Jones/pseuds/Lycette_Jones
Summary: A real estate woman is tasked to try and sell the house on the Marsh. Eel Marsh House. But will she be able to fight what's in those walls or will she lose who she loves the most.





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dimly lit with the subtle hum of the heater at the far corner. I sat before a desk waiting for my next ‘assignment’. My manager always wants to make an entrance. I looked around at the large office. ‘Why does he have a big office for one person’ I thought. The walls were covered in paintings of rural landscapes and horses. Obviously, he is a horse racing fan. My eyes locked on a painting that looked like an old house that was damaged and not very nice. I noticed the small letters on the painting frame. I walked up to the painting that was situated behind my managers desk. The words read ‘Crythin Gifford’ painted by Sam Daily. I looked at the painting. I noticed in one of the windows a silhouette of a woman wearing black. Odd. “I see you have noticed the painting.” A voice said behind me. I turned around to see my manager looking at me with a smirk. “Sorry Mr. Kipps. I was just wanting to have a look.” I said panicking slightly. I walked to my chair and sat down, and he did the same behind his big oak desk. “Don’t Worry, Miss. Rose. It is the painting that intrigues the eye. It was done by one of my great Uncle’s friend Mr. Daily. Apparently, my Great uncle Arthur died while saving his son from walking in front of a train. Unfortunately, they both didn’t survive but Mr. Daily’s remaining family gave me the painting. Eerie place isn’t it?” Mr. Kipps said looking at me and the painting. ‘Why are you telling me this’ I thought. I nodded. He looks at me before taking a file from his desk. “Obviously, you haven’t had an assignment for a while so I thought you should have this.” He said passing me the file. ‘Crythin Gifford, Eel Marsh House’ it said on the file. I opened the file and all there was a photo of the house the same as the one in the painting. I noticed the same woman in the window in the painting and the photo. “Mr. Kipps look at the photo. There is a woman in black clothing in the photo that is the same as the one in the painting.” I said passing him the photo. His face went white. “Oh… Don’t believe the stories you hear it is probably just a prank that some kid is doing.” He said while placing the photo in front of me. I looked at him before reading the file. ‘Eel Marsh House, previously owned by Alice Drablow (died in 1900) and Charles Drablow (died sometime in the 19th century), Hasn’t been sold since.’ “So, you are wanting me to go to this house and try to sell it?” I asked placing the file down not bothering to read the rest. “There is still paperwork left by my Great uncle that he did not complete so that is what you are going to do. I doubt anyone would buy it but if you get the paperwork done. Someone might. You never know. But go alone. Do not bring your family. “ He said with a warning tone. “Wait. Why? If no one will buy it. What is the point of going there?” I asked looking at him. “There is always a possibility that someone might buy it. But the paperwork will need to be done. I will pay for your transport. Your train will leave tomorrow at 2pm at Glasgow Central the train ride will be 8 hours as the house is in Rural England. Pack your bags for two weeks but if you finish early call me and I will organize an earlier train for you. Unfortunately, the Bed and Breakfast is fully booked, and I must warn you the village people are not too kind to outside folk according to Sam Daily’s book. See you in two weeks. Dismissed” He said looking down at more files he pulled out while talking. I sat there shocked. ‘Do I not get a choice in this I am leaving my sister and nephew behind for 2 weeks? Bastard’ I thought while leaving the office building. I headed home.  
I opened the door and closed it quietly as I knew Oscar would be in bed. I took off my shoes and walked to the kitchen where my sister Alison was sitting on the small table reading. Her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She is a strict woman with brown hair that was always tied up. She is the oldest, she is 45 whereas I am only 30 years old so sometimes she treats me like I am an idiot. She couldn’t have kids, so she adopted Oscar when she was 40. I help with it when I am not at work. “Sorry I am back late Alison. How’s Oscar?” I asked putting the kettle on. She placed her book down and glanced at me. “ He’s fine, he isn’t asleep, he keeps waking up. But if I need help you never seem to be in. you are always at work.” She said rather annoyed. I rolled my eyes as I placed two tea bags into two mugs. “I am sorry. I was in a meeting and I am having to go for two weeks to England because I need to try to sell a house. I am leaving tomorrow” I said waiting for her to reply. She sighs. “That’s a bit last notice. So, you are just going to leave me with Oscar while you are off gallivanting.?” She asks turning to me as I give her, her tea. “I am not gallivanting. I am working and besides it is not like I want to leave you guys especially Oscar. We need the money.” I said as I sat down in front of her. I heard the creak of a door and the sound of footsteps coming towards the kitchen. I looked around to see Oscar who was wearing his Harry Potter pajamas. His brown short hair looking that he was the child version of Albert Einstein. “It is 9pm Oscar, you should be in bed any other 5-year-old would be asleep.” I said looking at him with fake annoyance. “Sorry Auntie Lilah, I couldn’t sleep.” He said while yawning. I stood up and went towards him. “Come on, I will put you to bed and you can tell me about your day” I said holding his hand. I placed him in his bed and sat next to him. “So how was my nephews day? Was it fun? Did your mummy take you to the park?” I asked tucking him in. “Not good. Mummy shouted at me because I ate my cereal too slowly and grounded me for two weeks for it. Auntie Lilah do you think I should be in trouble for eating slowly?” He said sadly. I could feel anger rising in me. “No, I don’t believe you should be in trouble for it Oscar. I think Mummy was angry at herself not at you” I said fixing his hair. He sighed. Half of me was thinking of taking him with me but I don’t want to in case anything happens. “You are leaving aren’t you. I heard you say from my door. Did I drive you away?” He said looking at me tears welling up. I looked at him shocked. What 5-year-old says that? “ I am not leaving for good, only for 2 weeks and I will come straight back to you. You didn’t drive me away darling. I love you so much, never think that.” I said wiping away falling tears. I sat beside him until I knew he was asleep and walked back to the kitchen to find my sister reading. “Why did you shout at him for eating slowly?!” I said angrily sitting down. “He was eating too slowly for my liking what else is there to say Lilah?” She asked placing her book beside her. ‘Why is she acting like this?’ I thought, I looked at her. “That isn’t a valid reason to shout at a young child Alison.” I said sighing. I looked at the book she was reading ‘The horrors of Eel Marsh House’ by Sam Daily. The front cover was the woman again, but it was a pencil drawing as if a young child drew it. “What do you know about children anyway?” She said huffing. I looked at her in disbelief. “You know what. I know a lot do you know why? Because I give a shit about Oscar I don’t scream or shout at him for no reason Alison. I treat him like a human being, I make sure I sound like I care for him. What do you do? Shout and scream at him every time he breathes? Yesterday when you screamed at him for not being able to tie his shoelaces. He is five! And you haven’t taught how to or do you expect me to do it. I bath him, feed him when I am in and make sure he is out of the flat!” I shouted. Alison looked at me speechless. “You are his mother!” I continued. Alison Stood up and walked to her room leaving her book behind and shut it quietly. I slumped in my chair grabbing the book and opened it at a random page. ‘It was an eerie night; Arthur just got the dead young boy of Alice Drablow out of the marsh but according to records it was Jennets son, but Alice adopted him. I was drinking in the room below the nursery when I saw him. My son. I knew he wasn’t real, he died by drowning. I still didn’t know why I was in that house, but Arthur needed to reunite the dead boy with his mother who was haunting the village by killing children whenever she was seen. He wanted her to be in peace. But she didn’t. I could hear the scream of a woman above me and I thought It was over. It wasn’t. I was taking Arthur to the train station to see him off with his son who arrived to meet him but unfortunately the young boy walked in front of a train and Arthur tried to save him, but both died. That was when I saw her. The Woman in Black through the train windows. I thought it was just a conspiracy, but she is real, and she will forever haunt us. I see her sometime and whenever I do another child in my town dies.’. I closed the book. It is a lot of bullshit and there is no such thing as ghosts. I stood up and started packing.  
I was walking through the busy train station with bags in one hand and Oscar who was seeing me off with Alison who still hasn’t spoken to me since our argument/talk last night. I arrived at my platform where my train was waiting. I bent down and gave Oscar the biggest hug. “Be good for me and I promise once I get back, I will buy you something special. I love you” I said letting him go. “Love you Auntie Lilah.” He said and I smiled and looked at my older sister. I hugged her even though she tensed she tried her best. “Look after him and yourself I will try to be as quick as I can” I said and she nodded before grabbing Oscars hand and I got on the not busy train and waved them goodbye and blowing kisses while the train was moving away. I looked around the train carriage and there wasn’t that many people but a man who was on his phone. I never use my phone unless I must. I like to be in the moment. I put my bags on the top compartment but kept my handbag which held my book which was ‘The horrors of Eel Marsh House’ By Sam Daily which I stole from Alison and photos of Oscar in case I miss him. I took out the book and opened it.  
‘Hello, reader. I am Sam Daily. This book will be stories I have about the House on the Marsh. To begin with, I was very much like you, I didn’t believe in such a thing as ghosts until 1916 when I met the young Mr. Kipps. I thought It was the villages conspiracy for child deaths that happened. I thought it was their way of coping but how wrong could I have been. For years before Alice Drablow’s death there were stories of a woman who was dressed in black waiting until she was seen to kill a happy families child. I suppose it was her way of making them feel how she felt when she lost her child, but I will get onto that later. Me and my wife had a baby boy named Nicolas, he was a sweet boy. Very into his drawing and writing. He was seven years old when he was taken from us. We were told that the tide came in too quickly they could not escape. Oh, how wrong they were and so was I because I believed them. My Wife, she knew that it wasn’t the tide but something more sinister. After his tragic death, my wife Mrs. Daily started speaking as though she was possessed, and I thought it was her way of grieving, but it wasn’t it was our child Nicolas communicating to us without our knowledge. Being a mother is a powerful thing. Once your child dies, you still have an unbreakable bond and connection. Obviously as his father we didn’t have the same connection. From then on, I never told my wife of the other children’s death as I knew it will lead her down a spiral of despair and grief. There was the three children that jumped out the window at the Bed and Breakfast, then was the girl who drank poison, and then the young girl who set herself on fire and finally there was Mr. Arthur Kipps and his young son Joseph Kipps. All these deaths before Arthur, I thought it was just a coincidence or Accidental turns out it wasn’t. I know you do not believe me that there is a ghost. I was the same…’  
“You shouldn’t be reading that. It is just silly stories my great uncle wrote. Apparently, he went insane like the rest of the town people” The young man said who had moved to sit in front of me. I closed the book bending the page, so I didn’t lose my spot. “Hello to you too. I know they are silly stories there is no such thing as ghosts. It is sad though at the amount of child deaths. Have you been to Crythin Gifford?” I asked, not paying much attention. Looking out at the view which was beautiful fields. “Well, yes I live in Sam Daily’s old house, it was passed down. If you are heading there, I must warn you. The villagers won’t like you.” He warned. I looked at him and looked back outside. “I thought there wasn’t any ghosts?” I mocked laughing. He faked laughed and stared at me. He had brown hair that was swept to the right and was wearing a smart suit. “Yes, they aren’t but the villagers are known to get angry. So, Miss. Where are you off to in Crythin Gifford?” He asked looking at me. I was paying no attention to him and continued to look out the window. “Eel Marsh House.” I said bluntly glancing to him. He looked at me and nodded. ‘What a listener’ I thought sarcastically. “Oh, I will drive you there in the morning as when you get there the tide will be in. you can stay at mine, I have a spare bedroom” He said looking at me raising his eyebrow. “Are you really thinking I will stay with a stranger? I am not that stupid” I scoffed. “My names Matthew Daily, I work as a funeral director. I am 32 years old and I grew up in London but moved to work at Crythin Gifford. See, not strangers, now are we?” He said smiling. I laughed. “My name is Lilah Rose; I am 30 years old and work as a real estate agent. And before you ask or say I know Eel Marsh is unlikely to be sold due to bad reputation.” I said rolling my eyes and looking at him. “No, I was actually going to say you have a nosebleed. So, are you coming to stay at mine, or you can sleep on the street if you wish? I don’t care really.” He said crossing his arms mockingly. “Fine. Just don’t murder me” I said closing my eyes, listening to the rumble of the train. “I wouldn’t think of it” I heard before drifting off to sleep.  
“Wakey Wakey Lilah Rose. We are here.” He said nudging me. I startled awake and instantly grabbed my bags and ran off the train. I looked around. I felt an instant chill. The train station looked like the stations you would find in the Victorian era. It was totally abandoned. It was just me and Matthew. “Is it usually this quiet, it is only 10 pm surely there would still be people?” I asked looking at Matthew that stood next to me in a coat and scarf with his bags in hand. “This Village is always quiet. They are too scared of the stories to leave the house unless it’s necessary. This place still lives in the Victorian era. The men go to work which usually means that they go work in a field for a few hours before heading to the local B&B for a pint then head home to their wife and children.” He says beginning to walk and I follow him. At the entrance of the station there is an old car. It was one of the cars you would see in the early 1900’s. “Is this your car? It looks ancient” I said laughing. He got in and opened the door for me. I sat next to him. “Yeah it is ancient. I am surprised it still works it Sam’s car. I managed to repair it, but it does play up time to time. Keep your head down. Do not let any of the village people get a look at you” He said starting the car. “Wait, Why?” I asked looking at him. He huffed and glanced at me. “Just do what I ask. Please” he says driving off. I nod and keep my head down. I could barely see anything around me as it was so dark. Do they not have any proper lighting here? Probably not.  
We reached his house… well it looks like a mansion. It was a white house with plenty of windows. It was obviously in the Victorian era style in which I seem to love. How can a house look so innocent yet so dark? We both entered the house and I was welcomed by oak tables and staircase. Again, the walls where either a cream or just plain white filled with beautiful paintings. “I see you like it.” Matthew says interrupting my thoughts. I place my bags on the floor while looking around. Matthew place his coat and scarf on the rack. I still have mine on. “It’s wonderful. Very spacious” I said walking back to pick up my bags. “So, Mr. Matthew Daily may you show me to my room?” I ask curtsying mockingly. “Yes, I may Mam” he said doing a dramatic bow and gestured me to follow him. We entered a relatively medium sized room. It had oak walls with paintings of different people and places. There is a king-sized bed covered in white sheets. I placed my bags down next to the dresser. “It is lovely, how can you afford to live here on a funeral directors wage?” I ask and glanced at Matthew who was leaning on the door frame. “It Is actually really cheap to live here. I guess it’s to do with where we are situated. Crythin Gifford isn’t a well-known living spot.” He said. I sighed and took my coat off and lay it across the dresser. The house had very dim lighting enough for you to see but not that bright. “Well Lilah I will leave you to it. I will see you in the morning” Matthew said closing the door leaving me to myself. I opened my brown leather bag which held my clothes and pulled out some satin nightclothes. I slid those on and hopped into bed after turning off the lights. I lay there for what felt like hours just thinking about little Oscar and wondering if Alison has been screaming at him again. I managed to drift off only to be woken up by a loud crash coming from the corner of my room. I looked over to see a silhouette of someone. I quickly turned on my table lamp. Nothing. It was probably my imagination. Knock Knock. “Lilah, everything okay?” Matthew said worried. I looked at the door and walked up to it and opened to see Matthew in the same clothes as he was in earlier. “Yeah, something must have fallen. Sorry if it woke you.” I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled. “It has only been 30 minutes since I last saw you.” He said laughing. 30 minutes. I smiled and closed the door and lay back into bed and drifted off.  
I woke up to see the sunlight bean throw the curtains. Finally, it was morning. I quickly got ready. I decided to wear my red jumper and a pair of old jeans. I brushed my teeth once I found the bathroom and grabbed my phone and handbag and headed to the direction of sound coming from what looked like the sitting room. I looked over to see Matthew in the same clothes lying on the chaise listening to the radio. “Good Morning, thank you for letting me stay but I must be off to start work.” I said thanking him with a small smile. He looked at me and laughed. “Good afternoon, it is 2pm. I will drive you. If we go now, we will miss the tide.” He said standing up quickly and turning the radio off. Why do I not get a choice in anything here? I followed him to his car and quickly got in. I looked at the village as we drove. It was baron, no one was there. Everything looked run down and depressed. I looked at the houses to see people looking out glaring at me and not letting their children see me. What is with this place? I sighed and slumped in my chair. “Don’t take it personally, they are always like that to newcomers. They will get used to you” He said keeping his eyes on the wobbly road. “Were they like that with you?” I ask looking at him while clutching my bag filled with clothes in case I need to stay there. “Yes, but It went away after they realized I was related from one of the villages old inhabitants.” He says. We were going across Nine lives Causeway and all I could see was a cross in the marsh and an old broken-down carriage. I shivered. “Yeah it isn’t a nice place according to stories a young boy drowned in the marsh and my great uncle Sam daily and his friend Arthur pulled the young boy out of the marsh to give him a proper burial. I wouldn’t believe it though, when Sam was writing that nonsense of a book he was classed as mentally insane.” He said rolling his eyes. I looked at him and looked towards the black broken down gates. “The tide will be coming in so I will need to stay with you until it goes back out.” He said stopping the car before the gate. I sighed. Am I ever going to be left alone?


	2. Chapter 2

Snap,Crunch,Snap. I looked around to see the overgrown weeds,the grass was up to my knees, Matthew was beside me looking around. It felt dead here like nothing was alive. We passed gravestones as we approached the house. The house was covered in ivy and moss. The windows were covered in mud. That will need to be cleaned. The wind whistled.  
“It feels dead.” I said as we approached the door. I pushed it open… Well I tried. Matthew reached behind me and pushed the door open easily.I walked in. The Amount of cleaning this place needs before anyone would be wanting to buy it. Maybe I can get Matthew to help me. No, he has helped me enough. I looked around, There was a staircase leading up to a hallway.There was painting of people,must of been the old owners. I looked forward and saw a dusty wooden table. It was a gorgeous build as well. The two black chandeliers were beautiful. I placed my bags down and looked around, I saw the sitting room, kitchen and dining area which were all needing cleaned or repaired. In the sitting room however, there was a stack of paperwork. Must have been the paperwork Mr. Kipps left. Matthew was looking at the paintings.   
“Do you know who they are?” I asked standing beside him. He looked at me.  
“Well my guess is that the Woman with the small boy is Alice Drablow and the other painting of the one women is Jennet Humphrye. I don’t really know. I know the boy's name is Nathaniel but that is it.” He said before descending down the stairs and into the sitting room/office. What a nice name. Nathaniel. I went to pick up my bags that were sitting by the door but they were gone. I looked around the entrance but I could not see it.  
“Matthew, Have you seen my bags?” I shouted from the main door. Matthew came strolling in.   
“They were by the door. Did you move them?” He asked scanning the room.  
“No, I would not have asked if I moved them myself.” I said scoffing. He sighed in response.   
“Okay, I will look upstairs and you look down here.” He said hopping up the stairs.   
“Why would it be there? I haven’t been upstairs yet.” I said. I sighed but checked the rooms but no sign.  
“LILAH!!” Matthew shouted. I ran up the stairs to the room next to the shut door. It was a bedroom. There stood Matthew at the corner of the room.   
“Are you alright?” I asked looking at him. He didn’t respond but pointed to the bed. I looked. It was my bag but it has been looked through. Clothes were out of the bag. My toiletries as well.   
“Did you go through my bag Matthew?” I asked, looking at him sternly.   
“No, but someone else is here.” He calmed down.   
“Did you see a ghost? Don't believe such nonsense.” I scoffed putting everything back into the bag.  
“No of course not. I can’t explain it. But it was not me” He said walking towards me.   
“Let's forget about it. We all do silly things. I could have been up here and just forgot. Or you played a prank on me either way who cares.” I said knowing both of the reasons were lies. He nodded. We walked back to the sitting room and sat on two nearly broken chairs. 

I scanned through some of the paperwork, Arthur did not do a lot of work. I looked at Matthew who was looking at me like a scared puppy.   
“You have to calm down. It was nothing, I promise you. What did you see though?” I asked.  
“I am calm now, It was probably my imagination but I saw the woman that is described in my uncle’s book.” He said looking at me.   
“Ah,right well you better head off. The tide is back out i’m sure.” I said looking back at the paperwork.  
“I would like to stay here. Just in case someone is in the house, I don’t want a death on my hands.” He said holding himself. I sighed. Maybe one day I will get some alone time.  
“Alright fine. Just don’t annoy me.” I said; He made a noise of acknowledgement. I picked up the piece of paper. It was a death certificate. ‘Jennet Humfrye. Aged: 30. Work occupation: Unknown. Cause of death: Hanging off a beam in the nursery of Eel Marsh House. Suicide. When: 16th November 1883.’. Poor women. Suicide is an awful way to go. I put that to the side and picked up the next one. Another death certificate. ‘Nathaniel Drablow. Aged: 7 . Cause of Death: Drowning in the marsh. Date: 9th October 1883’. Poor boy. I can’t imagine the pain the family must have gone through. The date between Nathaniel and Jennet's death is only a month apart. Her’s were suicide. My heart dropped, she killed herself because of Nathaniel’s death. I would have done the same if it was Oscar. I put the certificate beside me. I looked at Matthew who had fallen asleep. I laughed. I continued going through the papers, most of it was just rubbish. So I made a bin pile. Bang. Bang. Bang. I looked above me and then at Matthew who was still asleep. I reluctantly made my way up the stairs. The sound was coming from the room with the shut door. I tried to open it but couldn’t it was locked. I tried again. It creaked open. It was a nursery. Well the remainder of a nursery. There was nothing in here. Where was the banging coming from? I turned around to only hear it again.The Rocking chair was rocking itself. I stared in horror.   
“You should not be in here.” a voice said behind me. I turned around to only be greeted by Matthew.   
“The chair is moving.” I said, my voice shaking. He reached over me to close the door.  
“It does that, It is probably the wind.” He said moving me away from the door.   
“What wind? And what did you mean when you said I shouldn’t be in there. You didn’t need to say it in such a creepy voice.” I said panicking.  
“There is a broken window in the room so the wind will be coming from that and I didn’t say that to you.” He stated.   
“Well who did then?” I asked walking back down the stairs.   
“Well the wind can make it sound like someone is talking.” He said sitting back down.   
“It can’t be.” I said.  
“I thought you didn’t believe in ghosts.” He started folding his arms.  
“I don’t. I guess you are right,” I said slumping back on my chair.   
“I am always right.” He stated before standing up. Very funny. I am reading too much into things. It is just the wind. I know I'm just fooling myself. Something evil lurks in this house. I can feel it.

“Matthew, We don’t have any food. I left the bag of food I brought from home at yours.” I said, sighing. Idiot. Matthew looked at me and smiled. Why is he always smiling?  
“It’s 5pm, the tide will be out, we can head back to mine and stay there for the night.” He suggested. I nodded. I did not want to stay here for the rest of the night. I shoved some of my paperwork into a bag and we headed out of the house. I could hear the wind blow. It sounded evil and wicked. I shivered. We made it to the car. I sighed. I was happy to be out of that house.   
“Well get in then. Or would you rather stay here?” Matthew asked, raising his eyebrows. I hurried in and we drove out onto the causeway. It was foggy.  
“Can you see where you are going Matt?” I asked, holding onto my chair.   
“Barely but we will be okay.” He assured me. I just sighed. ‘Help us!’ ‘Grab the boy’ ‘Ahhhhh!’  
“Stop the car!” I screamed and then began to run toward the screaming of people. Sounded like a woman, a man and a young boy.   
“Lilah!” Come back. It is nothing.” Matthew shouted from behind me but I didn’t listen. I couldn’t hear the screams. In fact I couldn't see anything, not even the car.   
“Matthew!” I shouted, panicking. I could see a silhouette of a pony and trap going into the marsh. It can’t be real! I thought I was about to walk towards it to only be stopped by Matthew.   
“There were people screaming and they were drowning.” I said breathing heavily. The young boy. I need to get to that boy.  
“It wasn’t real.” He said guiding me towards the car.   
“How could it not be real?” I ask looking behind me. He helped me in the car and then sat beside me.   
“I did not hear anything. There was not anything there. I recommend you see a therapist.” He says starting to drive. I looked behind me to only see the causeway clear of fog and the house sitting eerily on the other end.   
“Do you have a doctor here?” I ask looking at him. He looked at me worryingly.   
“We do.” He says, leaving the causeway and going onto the road going towards the town.  
“Who?” I ask looking at the view.   
“Me.” Matthew said laughing. I looked at him.  
“Are you kidding me?” I asked laughing.   
“No, unfortunately not. I am a funeral director and a therapist. I am very lucky there aren't many people in this old decrepit town. So I am rarely needed. And we are here.” He said breaking the car. I jumped out and followed him into the house. I placed the bags into the spare room. I walked into the living room. Matthew was sitting on the couch fiddling with the radio.   
“You can call me Lily,” I said, sitting beside him. He smiled at me.   
“Tell me Lily, what is on your mind?” He asked, placing the radio on the table beside him.   
“Nothing, I heard the screams, I know what I saw.” I said, clasping my knees.   
“And what did you see?” He asked, opening a black notebook.   
“Is this a therapy session?” I asked, looking at him and at the notebook.   
“Not if you don’t want it to be.” He said.   
“It’s fine. As long as anything I say doesn’t leave these walls.” I said, fidgeting with my hands.   
“Of course” He said smiling. Something about Matthew felt like I was talking to a friend.  
“I saw a pony and trap, three people were on it. One of them, a woman I believe was able to get off. There was a young boy. And the driver of the pony and trap. I know it doesn’t make sense.” I said, rubbing my face with my hands. I looked at Matthew who was writing. He has nice handwriting.   
“I have had a few people say this so it is not just you. I believe you saw something but I don’t think it was ghosts, I think that it was because of exhaustion.” He said. I nodded.  
“Now, please tell me. What made you want to help these ‘people’?” He asked.  
“I don’t want to answer that.” I said looking at him.   
“Okay, Do you have family at home?” He asked. He was very formal now. To him, this is probably just work, I laughed. He looked at me questionly.   
“Sorry, You reminded me of something my sister said to me.” I said chuckling.   
“Oh and what is that?” He asked.   
“My older sister Alison who is rather strict. We got into a squabble a few months ago and well I said ‘Why are you so formal with everything?’ and guess what the argument was about my nephew Oscar wearing pyjamas during the afternoon. It was stupid” I said laughing at the memory. Matthew laughed as well but was writing as well.   
“Do you and your sister get along?” He asked.   
“Uhhh. Not really. We both have very different opinions when it comes to Oscar. What has this got to do with what I saw today?” I questioned.   
“I am just trying to get to know you better Lilly.” Matthew said, placing the notebook down.   
“Oh Okay. How much do you want for that?” I ask standing up to get my purse.  
“No, the first session is always free so you are off the hook.” He said, guiding me back to sit down.   
“Are you sure?” I ask, I don’t want him out of money.   
“Yes. So How is Oscar with your sister if you don’t mind me asking?” He asked. I looked down.  
“I should not have left him there with her. She constantly shouts at him and just berates him constantly. I am never there as I am always working but I should be there to protect him.” I said sadly. Oscar was left with my evil sister. Well she is evil to me.   
“How about you go and get him? I can come with you.” Matthew suggested.   
“No, I have to work.” I said waving away the idea.  
“I can look after him here. “ Matthew said.  
“Alright, Fine.” I said reluctantly.   
“Okay we go now. We should be in Glasgow by 11pm. I will be sleeping on your sofa.” He said standing,  
“Alright…” I said following suit. I picked up my bag and we left for the train station. Why does it feel like I haven’t got a choice?

The drive was quiet. Matthew was quiet. Something didn’t feel right. It wasn’t Matthew but this place. It felt like everything and everyone was dead. I have not seen a single person here apart from Matthew.   
“Head down Lily” He said. I didn’t do it.  
“Why?” I ask.   
“People don’t like newcomers, they will spew hate on you oro even hurt you if they have the chance.” He said.  
“I have not seen a single person here so I will keep my head up thank you” I replied.   
“Fine,” He said, driving faster. We eventually made it to the station.  
“See I am fine.” I said, rolling my eyes while jumping out the car. Matthew scoffed. We sat on the bench while waiting for the train.   
“I hate it here in the dark.” I said holding my bag tightly.  
“Ah, you get used to it.” He said, smiling gently. I looked across to the platform.  
“This is where Mr. Arthur Kipps and his son Joseph isn’t it?” I asked.  
“Yes.It was unfortunate according to my great uncle Sam. I always just call him Uncle.” He said, Smiling a bit. I smiled back.   
“Did you feel like you knew him?” I asked.   
“I don’t know. I always feel someone is watching me. It isn’t my father or mother as they are still breathing all I can think is my Uncle Sam” He said.  
“That’s nice. Have I ever told you that the guy I work for is Arthur Kipps Nephew?” I ask.  
“Oh really,That is cool” He simply replied. The sound of the upcoming train was heard in the distance. Only if I could stay home. I have to come back. 

“Alison, are you up?” I said loud enough not to wake Oscar. Matthew stood behind me. Alison came round the corner with glasses on the bridge of her nose and her hair was in a tight bun. I could already feel the anger radiating off her.   
“ Lilah, you weren’t supposed to be back for another 2 weeks. You cannot come here without telling me” She said sternly.   
“I live here too Alice” I said walking past her into the kitchen. Matthew stayed quiet but followed me.   
“Don’t call me Alice. You brought a man home. Lilah you cannot do this.” Alison said standing in the doorway. I heated up the kettle and started making tea for me and Matthew.   
“By all due respect, my name is Matthew. I met Lilah Rose in Cryphin Gifford. I offered her a room of mine.” Matthew said taking the cup of tea off me and placing it on the table.   
“Why are you back?” She said ignoring Matthew.   
“To collect Oscar. I think it will be best for him to get a break from this place.” I said looking at her.  
“What is wrong with this place? Lilah?” She said, waving her arms about.  
“You. You shout at him over little things. You berate him, You are his mother. Act like it!” I said rising from my seat. I was angry at everything. I want Oscar  
“Lilah Rose, watch your words! I am just as a good mother as everyone else.” She replied with anger.  
“I am taking him with me and when we return I am moving out.” I replied.  
“Okay fine. Take him as long as you move out one you are back. Now little one I am heading to bed. And put your new man on the sofa.” Alison said walking off.   
I slumped at my chair.  
“I actually hate her.” I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
“You said the right thing. She seems like a bitch.” Matthew said.  
“Well, You can sleep in my room, I will take the couch tonight.” I said standing up placing my mug into the sink.  
“I want to thank you for earlier.” I said guiding him to my room. Lucky for me it was clean.   
“No need. I can take the couch.” Matthew said.  
“No.No.No. I will take the couch besides I will be up most of the night.” I said.   
“Well, Mr Daily. Goodnight.” I said walking into the living room. 

I sat on the sofa staring at the unlit fireplace. My mind has been going over what I saw at the house. Was it even safe to bring my nephew? Probably not but It should be fine. I can only hope.   
“Lilah, wake up” I heard before opening my eyes to see Matthew hovering over me. I jumped.  
“Sorry to scare you, I find it would be best if we pack Oscar’s stuff and go. The train will leave at 12pm.” Matthew said, helping me stand up. He was cold.   
“Aunt Lily!” Oscar exclaimed running towards me into my arms. I held for as long as I could before Alice walked in and scoffed..   
“Oscar’s bag is packed. 2 weeks. Then bring him home. And you can get out.” Alison said.   
“Where are we going?” Oscar asked, looking at me.   
“With me, a mini holiday. Are you wanting to come?” I ask excitedly.   
“Yes!!!” Oscar exclaims, hugging me tightly.  
“Well,let's go,” I said, picking up everything and exiting without a word to Allison. 

The train ride was quiet. Matthew was reading and me and Oscar were playing eye’s spy. He was pretty good at it for a young child. And there was no one in this carriage. It was a relief.   
“Eyes spy with my little eye, something beginning with W” Osca said chuckling. I looked around.   
“Wood? I said pointing to the wooden chair that was at the back of us.” I said curiously. He shook his head.   
“Watch?” I said, pointing to Matthew's wrist. He shook his head.   
“I give up.” I said, sighing.   
“Woman” He said smiling. He held his hand out. I put 3 gummy bears in his hand.   
“Me?” I ask looking around not seeing any other person on here.   
“No. She is my friend.” He said looking out the window, I looked at Matthew who was looking at me confused.  
“Oh, so an imagined friend.” I suggested. He shook his head. Oscar always had a vivid imagination.   
“And what does this person look like?” I ask him to play along with his imagination.   
“She told me not to say but she said that I can tell you that she is following you.” He said looking down. Following me? Odd.   
“Tell your friend that they can do as they wish.” I said laughing. Matthew handed me the book he was reading. I just noticed it was the book his great uncle wrote.   
“Read it,” Matthew said before continuing the eye spy game with Oscar. I looked at him then back at the book. ‘It seems that since the Arthur incident. She has been haunting me. I have got used to it. However one time I had my nephew over, He was only 6. He told me over dinner that he saw a woman. I knew that it had to be her. My nephew went on to say that he was told that she would follow me.’. I gasped. Must be coincidence. I put the book on the table.   
“Yeah, your uncle went insane, that is for sure” I commented. Matthew grunted. 

The rest of the ride went quietly. Oscar fell asleep and me and Matthew just talked about everything on our minds. I learned that he hates the dark and small spaces and he learned that I am stubborn. Which is we all know anyway. We all got off the train, Oscar on Matthews side. I told him not to let him go. It was only 6 pm so we decided to stay at Matthew’s. Tomorrow I am going back to the house. I realised last night that the paperwork I shoved in my bag was just letters. I did not bother to read them. 

We arrived at Matthews within 15 minutes. Me and Oscar unpacked his stuff in the cupboard. I decided that Oscar will be staying in the room next to me. I checked if the windows were completely locked.   
“Oscar, please tell me whenever you see this woman.” I said closing the drawer.I turned to Oscar who was sitting on the double bed. He nodded. For a 5 year old, he is an intelligent boy. He definitely has his mother's eyes. Green like the summer grass.   
“This evening, you will be having dinner, going for a bath then bed. Do you understand?” I said smiling. Oscar smiled.   
“Did ursula take your voice?” I ask poking him playfully.   
“No, I am just tired.” He replied.jumping off the bed. I went to find Matthew who was in the kitchen.  
“That smells good.” I said sitting at the dining table. Matthew smirked.   
“That is funny considering there is nothing in the pot yet.” Matthew said laughing.   
“I was just trying to be nice. What are you making? Oh, Oscar is allergic to soy sauce. So please try to refrain from using that.” I said drumming my fingers against the wood.   
“I am making scrambled eggs. And noted, I will refrain from soy sauce.” Matthew saud cracking eggs into the metal pot.   
“So, how is Oscar doing in his new temporary home?” Matthew asks, turning around to face me.   
“He is quiet, which did worry me but he says he is tired. So, tonight is going to be an early night. Bath and bed for him.” I said.   
“You sound more of a mother than your sister.” Matthew observed. I laughed.   
“You would be surprised.” I snorted. I smiled anxiously.   
“He has your eyes by the way.” He commented. I choked on my spit.  
“My sister has green eyes as well.” I said smiling.   
“It is more than that though. He is so much like you,” He commented.  
“Well, I can’t answer that.” I replied looking down.  
“Are you hiding something?” He asked turning the stove off. And collecting three bowls from the cupboard above him. He placed the bowls on the table.   
“We all have secrets Matthew, I am sure you do too.” I said calling Oscar’s name. Oscar came running in. I tapped the bowl and he sat beside me.   
“You are very mysterious Miss Rose.” He replied, filling the bowls.   
“I may as well tell you my last name is not Rose, It is Humfrye.” I said beginning to eat. Matthew looked at me surprised.   
“I don’t think I am related to her. Now Oscar eat up. It is lovely.” I said.


	3. Chapter 3

“Auntie Lily, Why can I not stay up like you?” Oscar said lying in bed. I sat on the bed beside him. I smiled.   
“Honestly, I will be going to bed soon darling. And look, you are tired. I will see you in the morning. I promise.” I said moving hair out of his eyes gently. My love for Oscar is so strong my heart aches whenever I am not with him.   
“I missed you.” He said smiling gently. I could feel I could cry. He is the sweetest boy.   
“I missed you too. Now, get some sleep” I said kissing his cheek before heading towards the door.   
“Night” He yawned out. I walked out leaving the door ajar. Matthew was reading when I entered the living room. I yawned and sat beside him. I looked over to see the newspaper sitting on the coffee table. I grabbed it. A sharp breath came from Matthew. I looked at the front page. ‘Another Child Dies. Has she been seen again?’. I gasped. She?. Was this that woman who was apparently haunting the house.  
“I would not look much into it, Children die all the time. This place is extremely depressing.” He said not looking up.  
“She jumped out the window. It was a suicide.” I said, I was shocked.   
“As I said, it is a depressing place. Don’t look too much into this.” He said placing his book down.  
“I thought you said that your uncle was insane. So why are you reading it.” Grabbing the wine that was placed on the table.  
“I could not find anything else to read.” He said looking at me.  
“Where did you get the wine?” He asked.   
“I thought you got it for me. It was sitting on the table.” I said drinking it.   
“I didn’t.” Matthew said worrying.   
“Then who did?” I asked. Matthew grabbed the wine off me and smelled it.   
“It smells fine. Maybe The woman decided to be nice.” He suggested,laughing.   
“Maybe.” I said rolling my eyes. I put the wine down. Matthew was probably playing a prank on me.   
“I better head, busy day tomorrow. Goodnight Mr Daily.” I said heading out of the room. I walked down the hallway slowly. I could hear the wind whistling above. I walked past Oscar’s room.  
“Well, My mother’s name is Alison and my Aunt is called Lilah. My favourite is Lilah. You would like her.” Oscar said quietly. I listened at the door.   
“I heard mommy say once that my aunt lost her baby. But she can’t know that I know.” He continued. I gasped. I opened the door gently. I saw Oscar sitting up in bed. I looked around the room and saw nothing.  
“Who are you talking to love?” I asked, finding the light switch. I turned it on to then see the woman in the corner. She was in black. I ran towards Oscar. She didn’t stop me.   
“MATTHEW!!” I screamed. Matthew came barging in and she was gone.   
“SHE WAS THERE!” I screamed, grabbing Oscar into a tight embrace. Tears were running down my face. Matthew ran towards us wrapping his arms around us.   
“It is alright.” He reassured me.  
“Auntie Lilah, It is okay. She won’t hurt me.” Oscar choked out. I panicked him. I let go.   
“The wine must have messed with my head. Oscar, stop this. You are not seeing anyone.” I said looking in his eyes.   
“And what you said about me losing a baby. How did you find that out?” I asked gently. I could hear Matthew gasp behind me, I didn’t care.   
“Mum said that to someone over the phone.” He said rubbing his eyes.   
“We will talk in the morning now, stop talking to your friend and get some sleep.” I said quickly tucking him in and leaving. I walked past Matthew quickly and shut the door. I walked to my room and shut it quickly. I felt dizzy, I could feel the anxiety rising up in my chest. I grabbed my blackberry and dialed Alison. I didn’t care if it was 10pm.   
“Hello? Lilah what is it?” Alison said. I could tell I just woke her up.  
“Please tell me how your son knows I lost a baby?” I asked, scoffing. I wanted to cry.   
“Lilah, He must have heard me when I was on the phone.” Alison coughed out.  
“Who were you talking to? That you had to mention how I lost my child.” I asked, tearing up.   
“Look, I would rather not talk about this over the phone.” She replied,sternly.   
“If it has something to do with me, You better tell me.” I warned.  
“I was talking to the doctor.” She stated. Why does she never go into detail?  
“Why were you talking to the doctor about that. I have a right to know.” I asked.  
“Uhhhh, remember when you were at the hospital having the child? I told the doctor that you struggled mentally and you were not ready to be a mother hence I asked the doctor to tell you to place the child for adoption. I am sorry. I was calling him to see if his mind was the same and It is.” She said.   
“I hate you. I never wanted that!” I cried out. I could feel my heart breaking.   
“You were really young. I could not let you ruin your life.” She said gently.   
“It should have been my decision! The fact you never told me that was the reason is what hurts me the most. You are my big sister” I yelled. At this point, I didn't care how loud I was.   
“I know, don’t mention any of this to Oscar.” Alison warned. At least she does care about him. I hung up and threw my phone against the door. 

After what felt like years of crying, I must have fallen asleep. I woke up with the covers wrapped around me. I turned to my side to only see it was only 5am. I turned the lamp on to see my mobile phone placed on my side table. Matthew must have placed it there as well as putting covers on me. I walked out of the room to the bathroom that was adjacent to my room. I turned the shower on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I woke up feeling nothing. Everything in my life didn’t seem to matter. It wasn’t just my sister's fault. I should have fought harder. Maybe my sister’s right. And I hate myself for allowing them to take my child away from me. I began to undress. I got in the shower and I felt like I was in a warm hug. I stood there with the water falling down me like a waterfall. Why me? Why did I have to be the one to be broken? My sister has had a life, I could never have. She is happy with her boring life and I am not. She has to deal with me. I actually feel sorry for her. Once I finished I hopped out the shower and ran to my room wrapped in a towel. I decided to wear my black jeans with my white blouse. I did nothing with my hair. I looked at the time, it was 6am. Oscar will be up in an hour or so. I walked quietly in the kitchen. Matthew was still in bed. I put the kettle on the stove and looked out the window looking out into the big garden. It was getting brighter outside. It was light enough for me to see everything. I made my cuppa and sat down on the bench outside. I could hear the birds chirping. It smelled like rain. I looked across the grass. There she was again. That woman. She was in black. From the veil to her feet. She looked sad. I walked towards her. She stayed still. In Sam’s book, He said he felt the anger and revenge and bitterness from the woman but all I felt was sadness. I stopped a few feet away from her. I tried to remember her name. Jennet Humfrye I think it was. I couldn’t believe my eyes. I cannot be hallucinating this. She is dead. She is a ghost. I would be wrong to say I was scared but I tried to look not so scared. I continued to look at her. She was staring back.  
“... Hello? Can I help you?” I ask quietly. She didn’t reply. Except from her sickly appearance I could tell she was beautiful before she committed suicide. Well she still is.   
“It is Jennet right? Why are you not trying to scare me?” I asked because that is what I have heard from the book. She looked down and back up. I looked at her. I am going insane.   
“I am going insane. Alison was right. I am mentally unwell. Jesus help me god.” I said, scoffing.  
“Lilah, Who are you talking to?” Matthew said from behind me. I looked at him.  
“Jennet Humfrye.” I said turning back around. She was gone. I must be tired.   
“Okay… You are over tired. Let's go back inside.” He said putting his arm around me, I pushed him off. Must have been my imagination.

I decided to go straight to Oscars room. I opened the curtains and turned to face him. He had opened his eyes.  
“Good Morning Honey. Did you have a good sleep?” I ask, taking out his clothes for the day.   
“My friend says that you are not insane.” He said hopping out of the bed and straight to me.  
“Did they?” I say worried. Maybe I am not imagining this. There is no way he would have heard me outside. I got him dressed quietly. I was not wanting to talk.   
“I am sorry that I upset you yesterday” He said as I carried him into the Kitchen to get him his breakfast.   
“It is fine.” I said. I don’t know what is up with me today. I just don’t feel right. I look for cereal, Rice krispies will have to do. I placed the bowl in front of him and sat across from him. I looked out the window. Ghosts were real. It is hard to get my head around. It just is not right.   
“What else has she said to you?” I ask looking at him. He looked at me and behind me. Nothing was there when I looked.   
“She has only said that. You let him go.” He said eating his cereal quickly. I sat there in shock. How did she know? It scared me to death.Oscar can’t know the truth as to why I let my baby go. I refuse that to happen.   
“Tell her to mind her own business.” I replied leaving the kitchen. I passed Matthew.  
“Oh Matthew, I am heading to the house so please look after my nephew.” I said grabbing my bag.  
“Do you want a lift?” He asked and I nodded. 

Oscar sat on my lap as we drove through the causeway. I closed my eyes. I held onto my nephew tightly.   
“Here we are,” Matthew said, stopping the car.  
“Where are you going?” Oscar asks. I looked at him.  
“I am going to work, I will be back tomorrow morning. Matthew I will work through the night and just walk back to yours. He won’t be a bother.” I said jumping out of the car.  
“Okay, good luck” He said, starting the car and driving off. I feel bad for Oscar, I shouldn’t be leaving him. But, he would be a distraction if he stayed. I walked slowly through the path. I kept telling myself to not be distracted by noises, just stay at my desk. I looked up at the house. The dirty windows. Good thing I brought my cleaning products. I grabbed before I left. I was told to make sure the house Is relatively clean so people would buy it. I walked in,straight to the study. I placed all my bags down and grabbed the bleach and the foldable mop. I stole it off alison. I can laugh. I looked around the kitchen area for some type of bucket. I found one clean enough. I put the floor cleaner in the bucket and filled it with hot water. I felt watched but I ignored it. I hummed as I mopped the kitchen. I would buy this place if it wasn’t for it’s bad reputation.   
I finished mopping the downstairs and began to mop the upstairs. It felt colder up here. It was really quiet. I tried to fill the silence with singing Halo by Beyonce. I did not look up. Once that was done, I did not get into the room with the shut door. I felt that it was off limits. I at least wanted to respect this dead person's wishes. I turned around to only see The woman in black at the other end of the hallway. I wanted to scream, I did not feel the sadness anymore, I felt anger. I stayed where I was waiting for the next move.   
“What do you want?” I shakingly asked. She came towards me in a scream. I fell to the ground. I ran for my life into the bedroom beside the locked door.  
“Leave me alone!!!!” I screamed. Isn’t haunting supposed to take place at night. I slammed the door shut and pressed myself against it. I turned around to see writing on the wall. ‘YOU LET HIM GO!’.  
“I didn’t let him go!!!! He was taken from me without permission!!” I shouted. I slowly opened the door and ran down the stairs. I sat at the desk shaking. Calm down, calm down. She can’t hurt me. I began paperwork reluctantly. 

10pm. I only left this seat just to go to the toilet but I closed my eyes. The paperwork here is just piles of useless and unwanted trash. Why was I sent here? To clean? Maybe. I sat there staring at the table. I took out my phone. Surprisingly there was a signal. I called Matthew. He put his number in my phone yesterday on the train.  
“Hello Lilah.” He answered. I smiled. It was nice to hear his voice.   
“Is Oscar in bed?” I asked.   
“Yes, sound asleep, He said His friend stayed with you.” Matthew said, I could tell he was rolling his eyes.  
“I know, I have seen that Woman today, She screamed at me.” I said, still not looking up from the desk.  
“I am starting to believe it. How are you holding up over there except from Jennet?” He asked, sighing.   
“Not great to be honest. I mopped the floors and put the majority of the paperwork in the bing. I don’t know why I am even here.” I ask, sighing. I am tired.   
“I can come and get you, The tide is out.” Matthew suggested.  
“No, Don’t wake Oscar,” I replied. I felt I was being watched again.   
“I can leave him here. I will lock all doors. He will be safe for 30 minutes.” Matthew said. I looked at the desk, I could see a hand reach over my shoulder. It was a black gloved hand.   
“Sure and hurry up!” I rushed out before hanging up. I jumped out of the desk and Ran out the door with my bags. I ran towards the causeway. I stopped. I looked in front of me. A row of dead children was walking towards me. One was covered in mud and another that was burned to a crisp. I screamed and just ran past them. I felt the death and coldness of this place as I ran. I reached the gate. I looked behind me. Nothing but I continued to run across the causeway. I ignored the screams. I am not falling for it. I stopped when I saw the silhouette of the woman.   
“Leave me alone!!!!” I shout.   
“LILAH! WAIT THERE.” I hear Matthew shout. I stood there shaking. All I could hear is the screams of the boy and The scream of Jennet Humfrye. I want to curl up into a bowl and cry. I fell to the ground and stayed there until I could feel a tap on my shoulder.  
“Go away. I didn’t let him go. Please… “ I begged.  
“Lilah it is me” Matthew said kneeling beside me. I grabbed onto him. I hugged him so tightly, He rubbed circles on my back and lifted me up. I kept my eyes closed.   
“It is okay… You are safe.” He says placing me in the car. He drove backwards until he was out of the causeway. I sat there shaking, I wanted to hold onto Oscar and never let go.   
“Oscar is a intelligent boy. He told me that he learned the abc’s within 2 days.” Matthew said, trying to distract me.  
“Yeah, I taught him that.” I commented looking at him. He was wearing his pyjamas.  
“Sorry if I woke you,” I said.  
“Don’t worry about it. As long as you are safe.” He said smiling gently at me.  
“Thank you, I don’t know how to repay you” I said as we stopped in the driveway.   
“You can give me a hug?” He suggested and I instantly wrapped my arms around him. He smelt like strawberries and vanilla. He was warm. I let go and smiled at him. 

I ran into Oscar's room to find him fast asleep in his bed. I sighed in relief. I closed the door slightly. I went looking for Matthew. He was in my room laying out my pyjamas. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him again.  
“I cannot thank you enough.” I said into his shoulder.   
“Don’t thank me.” He said rubbing my back.   
“Stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” I asked looking up at him.   
“Okay sure, I will leave you to get dressed.” He said, turning to leave.   
“It is fine, you can stay.” I said. I didn’t see a point in him leaving, He walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. I laughed. He was so awkward. I undressed quickly. I slipped in my pyjamas and slipped into bed. Matthew faced me. I smiled.   
“What are you going to do about the house?” He whispered.  
“I don’t know. I might call my boss and say that the job is too difficult. He will be angry.” I said looking down.  
“Can I ask how you lost your baby?” He asked gently.  
“Adoption” I said looking at him. He looked sad.  
“My sister told the doctor I was mentally ill and the doctor insisted I place the child up for adoption. I didn’t have a choice.” I said tearing up. Matthew pulled me into a hug and we were like that until I fell asleep.

“Auntie Lilah.” Someone says beside me. I opened my eyes slowly to only be met with Oscar. I sat up and stretched.  
“What is it Oscar?” I ask groggily.   
“I had a nightmare.” He whispered. I turned the lamp on. Matthew groaned beside me.  
“Awww, What about?” I asked looking at him, He didn't look scared or sad.   
“I don’t want to talk about it,” He said looking down.  
“Okay… What do you want me to do?” I said getting frustrated that I was woken up.  
“Can I sleep with you?” He asked. I pulled him in beside me and drifted back to sleep.  
I woke up to the sun beaming through the curtains. Oscar was gone. Matthew was still asleep. I got up quickly and checked Oscar’s room. Oscar was lying on the edge of his bed staring into the ceiling.   
“Oscar are you okay?” I ask. No reply. I walked up to him. He didn’t acknowledge I was there. I waved my hand in front of his face. No response. He didn’t even blink. He was cold. Panic enveloped me. I shook him, No response. At this point I was screaming, Tears falling down my face. I looked towards the wall. ‘Admit to it’ was written in mud on the wall. Matthew was beside me. I shook him and shook him. He was breathing.   
“He is my son!!!!!!!!” I yelled. Matthew gasped. I continued to shake Oscar who then woke up with a fright. I wrapped my arms around him. Matthew just stared at us.   
“I am sorry auntie Lilah.” He said burying his face in my chest. I know Matthew has a lot of questions.  
“Did you hear what I said when you were asleep?” I ask sniffing.  
“No, What did you say?” He asks. I look up at Matthew.   
“Nothing. I didn’t say anything important” I lied. Alison is his mother not me. I can never be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/// Mentions of suicide.

I walked out of Oscar's room and wandered to the kitchen. Matthew was sitting with a newspaper. I did not know what to say. I sat across from him.  
“Where is Oscar?” He asked looking at me. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my hands.  
“Asleep. I will wake him in an hour.” I said smiling.  
“I am not going to mention what you said to Oscar.” He said. I felt relieved.  
“Thank you.” I said relieved. It was a relief to know that Matthew was on my side. I read the front page of the newspaper. ‘Another Child dies…’ Again? It was my fault. I saw her.  
“I was thinking of taking you two out into the village pub for lunch.” He suggested.  
“Oh, I thought I would be hated by the people.” I said, smirking.  
“Who cares? I wanted to treat you since you have been having such a shit time.” He answered. I smiled. I barely know him but I feel cared for.  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.” I said,sighing. I decided not to think about the Woman. I just wanted to pretend everything was normal. 

We walked out the driveway onto the small pavement, I decided to hold Oscar. I didn’t want to let him go. I could hear the birds in the trees and could smell the wet grass. The village was quiet, I could not see anyone around. It was nice to stretch our legs and get some fresh air. I was relaxed. I guess not thinking about her or my work was best.  
“Lilah, this way.” Matthew said walking into a small building. It was noisy. This is where everyone is. Once I walked in, everything went quiet. The people just stared at me and Oscar. I began to feel uncomfortable.  
“Eat your lunch, nothing to see here.” Matthew said loudly and the people went back to eating but didn’t talk. I sat down placing Oscar on the seat beside me on the spare table. I coughed. The menu was short.  
“I will just get a ham and cheese toastie and Oscar will have the same.” I said smiling at Matthew. He walked up to the bar to order. Oscar was quiet. I didn’t like it.  
“Oscar, What do you want to do today?” I asked.  
“Go to the house where the woman is?” He asks,hopefully. I looked down.  
“No, I am afraid that it is too dangerous for young children.” I said, raising my eyebrows.  
“Why not? She won’t hurt me.” He pleaded.  
“Oscar no, End of story.” I said with annoyance. Matthew sat back down with a pint, a glass of wine and orange juice. I thanked him.  
“What are you talking about?” Matthew asked, smiling.  
“Auntie Lilah won’t take me to the house with the woman?” Oscar grumbled.  
“That's probably for the best, It isn’t safe for a young boy.” Matthew said smiling at my nephew.  
“Please! She won’t harm me!!!” Oscar squealed. I could hear the gasps from those around me.  
“Oscar James Humfrye! Enough!” I scolded. Gasps again.  
“What is with you people!” I shouted out. Matthew grabbed my arm trying to calm me. Oscar was screaming.  
“It was you! You saw her at the house. You are the reason they are dead!” One of the villagers said. He was an overweight guy with a curly brown beard. I looked away. What if I was the reason those innocent kids are dead? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.  
“Enough! Superstition this is what this is!” Matthew yelled.  
“Are you related to that demon? Your second name is Humfrye.” A woman my age asked.  
“I don’t know and please leave us alone to eat our lunch.” I said as our lunch was placed in front of us. I cut up Oscars toastie. Oscar stopped screaming and ate his food slowly. He was in a sulk. I drank my wine within one gulp. I picked at my food. Matthew had the burger. It was massive. 

“Sorry about that.” Matthew said as we walked out of the pub. Oscar was on my side.  
“It is alright. Not your fault.” I said, sadly. I felt like a murderer, I know that is stupid but I saw the woman. It was my fault.  
“Auntie Lilah, are we going to the house?” Oscar asked. I could feel the anger rising in me.  
“No, we are going back to Matthew's,” I said, looking at him as we continued to walk.  
“She won’t hurt me!!” Oscar shouted struggling out of my arms, He was swinging his arms around, hitting me and Matthew.  
“Enough!” I shouted, placing Oscar in front of me. Oscar continued to wail and scream. I picked him up and held him over my shoulder.  
“I have had enough Oscar. This behaviour is unacceptable. When we get back, You are going straight to your room.” I ordered. Matthew was silent beside me.  
“You are a murderer!!” Oscar screamed, kicking my stomach.I yelled in pain. I ended up dropping Oscar.  
“OLIVER JAMES HUMFRYE!! I yelled, grabbing him tightly. Matthew ended up taking Oscar who was crying into his arms and carried him the rest of the way back to his.

I stormed into my room screaming into my pillow. What the hell happened? I shouldn’t have screamed at him. I am not his mother after all. Tears were streaming down my face when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and sat at the edge of my bed. I couldn’t look at Matthew.  
“Oscar’s asleep on the sofa. Are you wanting to talk about it?” He asked, sitting beside me. I looked at him.  
“No but thanks for caring about us.” I said leaning my head on his shoulder. He was warm. He seemed like the most normal person in this village. He felt safe.  
“How is your stomach since Oscar kicked you?” He asked, placing his hand there.  
“Uhmm, It is fine.” I said, nervously looking at him. He looked at me with such admiration and care. I pressed my lips on his. He felt like home. He tasted like home. I knew I could trust him. He leaned over me taking control of the kiss. A one night stand won’t hurt anyone. Right? 

I lay there with Matthew beside me in silence. Without saying anything I walked to the bathroom to pee. I sat there thinking about what had just happened. He treated me with care. He made sure to ask for consent before continuing. He was different from my Ex. He didn’t care what I wanted as long as it pleased him. This didn’t feel like it. I felt protected and listened to. I went back into the room after and got dressed. Matthew was already gone. I went into the living room to see Oscar reading beside Matthew. I smiled. Oscar has seemed to calm down from earlier. I sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. I kissed his brown hair.  
“I’m Sorry for earlier. I acted badly.” He said warmly snuggling in. I smiled. Smart kid.  
“Just don’t act like that again.” I replied softly. Matthew smiled.  
“Oscar, Give Matthew a hug,” I said and Oscar did. They hugged for ages and I didn’t care. I was happy even though I knew it would not last long. The Woman is Still here in this house, I feel her presence.  
“Oscar, Have you seen the Woman lately?” I ask genuinely. I wanted to know if I was right.  
“She is here in the room.” He replied. Me and Matthew looked around the room,nothing.  
“I don’t see anything Oscar.” Matthew commented.  
“She says I can only see her.” Oscar replies. I look at Matthew shocked.  
“Why?” I asked, petting his hair. Oscar looked at the corner of the room then back at me.  
“She says that I am gifted.” He says looking confused. I would not be surprised, He does comment that he sees people who are dead when we are in Glasgow, I just thought he was Imaginative.  
“Can you ask why she is haunting us? I told her everything she wanted to know.” I say looking towards the corner Oscar was now looking at.  
“She says that You let him go.” He said  
“But I told her why.” I said confused.  
“She wants you to tell you the truth.” He replies quickly.  
“Will she leave us alone if I do tell the truth?” I ask looking directly to the corner.  
“She says that she has taken a liking to me but she will leave us alone.” He replies. I take the biggest breath. Allison would kill me. I looked at Matthew who nodded in agreement.  
“Oscar, This is the hardest thing to admit. And I am so incredibly sorry. When I was younger I was with a man who didn’t treat me well. Okay? Well I fell pregnant. I had a baby in my tummy yeah? Well when this baby was born, I was too young. So your mother,my sister decided to adopt the child only if I never said to the child I was their mother. Oscar, I am your mother. I am so sorry.” I said, tears running down my face. He just smiled.  
“I know” He replied smiling.  
“Wait… How?” I ask, Matthew was rubbing my back.  
“She told me. She told me not to say anything.” Oscar said. I hugged him.  
“Don't tell your mother that I told you.” I said smiling. He nodded.  
“What is she saying now?” I ask.  
“She is gone for now.” He replied looking at the corner. I was relieved. 

The crunch of the stone path. The sweet air swirled around me. I decided to go for a walk myself. Matthew was looking after Oscar. I could hear the running water of the river beside me. For the first time in forever, I knew what I was going to do. I am going to quit my job, Since the Woman is gone I will be staying here longer with Oscar. My nephew. I will never be his true mother. Alison is. Even now that he knows the truth, he will forget soon, he is only 5 years old then again he is smart for his age. I could see the village ahead of me. It was silent. It was the nice silent, not the creepy kind. People were walking about, So they did leave that pub. I smiled. It is nice to see other people instead of just Matthew. Not to be mean or anything. Matthew is a nice bloke. He is caring,sweet and a good influence on Oscar but me and him would never be. I won’t allow it. I have been hurt before, It isn’t happening again. Love hurts people. That’s the hard truth. I walked past the pub. I could feel people staring at me. I tensed up a little. I kept my head down until I was on a path with just fields either side of me. I can breath again. I have never been good with people. I had always meant to leave Glasgow but I could not leave Oscar even though he isn’t my son. I have always wanted to move to Skye, maybe I can now since I am being kicked out once I am home. I will miss Oscar but he will be happier without me. It was possible it was me that made my sister always angry. A sudden feeling of sadness swirled in my chest. Is everything my fault? The children's deaths. My sister’s anger, I did not seem to have a positive vibe. Everyone seemed to hate me. Except Matthew and Oscar. Maybe my sister’s anger comes from the accident when I was 19, A few years before having Oscar. Surely she knows it was not her fault. I never told her that it wasn’t. Guilt can come out in many different ways, even anger. I stopped walking when I realised I was on the edge of the causeway. I continued to walk. The tide was out. I never noticed the cross in the mud before. That must have been where Nathaniel drowned. I stopped to pay my respects. No child deserves to die so young. I continued to walk until I reached the gate. I sat down on the sand or mud I couldn’t quite tell. 

“Is she alright?!?!” Alison exclaimed as she stormed through the door. I was lying in the bed crying, not wanting to look at her. I was a disappointment. I was just an hindrance. She would be better without me.  
“She is awake. But I am worried. She seems to be dazed and confused. She isn’t present. Is this a recurring thing?” Doctor Smith asked, grasping a clipboard.  
“At home, she has been in bed.The only time I saw her was when she decided to go to the bathroom. She locked her door so I couldn't get in.” Alison said, sadly.  
“May I ask why?” The doctor asks, writing. I can tell Alison is looking at me. I curled tighter into a ball.  
“Our parents died a few months ago in a car crash. Lilah blames herself for it. I guess it is my fault she is here, I did not deny her theories. She must have been in that room blaming herself when in reality it wasn’t her fault. See, Dr Smith. Lilah called them just when they were about to crash, She believes that because she called it distracted them and they crashed. “ Alison sadly said. I could hear her crying. My fault.  
“You must not blame yourself for this, now I must go to find the MRI results,” Dr Smith said walking out. I could hear the footsteps coming towards me. I didn’t look at her. She grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
“Don’t do that again. Okay? I was so lucky I decided to come home early.You would have been hanging there for hours if I didn’t. Lilah, It is not your fault. I promise you. I watched the cctv footage from that night. That van came out of nowhere. It wasn’t your fault.” Alison rambled on crying profusely that she wiped her eyes with the corner of the duvet. I looked at her. She looked tired. My fault.  
“I am sorry.” I croaked out. My throat was sore.  
“Don’t apologise. It is my fault that you are here. I should have been a better sister.” Alison said squeezing my hand.  
“I don’t want to live anymore Ali. I want to see mum and dad.” I honestly said. Alison looked at me with tears streaming down her face.  
“Oh Lilah. I know. But then I would be left alone. Please don’t leave me Lil.” She pleaded, placing her warm hand on my cheek. I coughed. Alison pulled out a mirror to show me the bruising on my neck. Obviously from the rope.  
“The Doctor has said that the bruising should be gone within the next 2 month. Scarves until then.” Alison said, smiling a bit. I smiled back, Alison was always the positive one. She always seen the best of people, she is so much like dad. It is my favourite thing about her.  
“The MRI has shown no lasting damage to any bodily functions however I am going to place you into a psych ward. Only for a few months.” The Dr said. I agreed. I wanted to get better for my sister. She is the only family I have left. 

That memory will never leave me. The look of sadness from my sister. It was not the end of it though. I scoffed at myself as I looked towards the causeway. I didn’t want to go into the house. Not yet anyway. I left my phone at Matthews so I will just have to walk back. I stood up wiping the back of my trouser to get rid of any dirt. I began to walk through the causeway. I didn’t notice the tide coming in. I was only halfway across when the water was at my ankles. I ran to the other end but ended up tripping. Panic. I got up and made a run for it. I got to the other end safely. I was soaked through. I stood on the pavement trying to calm myself. I looked over the causeway and saw the woman standing there. Oh no. I thought she had gone. I continued to look. I felt sorry for her. I smiled sadly as I turned around to head back to Matthews. I made it to the village. I was being stared at. I laughed at myself, I must look like a drowned rat. I jogged up to Matthews. I looked at the house. That woman was now at the window. Oscars window. I ran in without saying anything to Oscars room but the door was locked.


	5. Chapter 5

I kicked the door. Matthew was nowhere to be seen. I kept screaming his name but no response.   
“OSCAR! OPEN THIS DOOR! THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!” I screamed. If I lose Oscar, I will not be able to live with myself. I continued to kick the door in the hope of trying to kick it down. I ran to the front of the house. A ladder. I ran round to the back and grabbed a wooden ladder and climbed up to the window. I looked through it and there was nothing. Oscar wasn’t there.   
“Maybe she is outside?” I heard from the front door. I waited on the top of the ladder to see them coming round the corner. Matthew and Oscar came walking around. I jumped down so quickly. I grabbed Oscar.   
“Where were you!” I exclaimed looking at both of them.   
“We were in the kitchen. Why were you up a ladder?” Matthew asks.  
“The...the….Woman was at the window” I anxiously said. Matthews colour left his face.   
“But she said that she will leave us alone.” Oscar said letting me go. I stood up from kneeling on the ground.   
“She lied.” Matthew said looking at me. I had an idea. But I have to do it alone.  
“Let’s have dinner.” I said smiling. I couldn’t tell them. We walked into the kitchen. Oscar sat at the table with Matthew. I turned on the stove. We will just have pasta. It is easy. 

I left Oscar's door slightly open as I left. Matthew was sleeping on the sofa. I silently took the car keys and left the house. I didn’t want to look back. Before I knew it I was at the door of the house. I didn’t want to open it. I silently opened the door. It was cold. I felt the hatred and dread and revenge radiate from her. I looked at the top floor, it was dark. I looked at the right corner and something was there. I slowly walked up the stairs. I knew I was frightened. I slowly walked down the hallway to the nursery which was now open. The rocking chair was rocking.  
“Jennet I am here. You said that you would leave us alone.” I said looking at the chair assuming that she was there. It stopped suddenly. I panicked. I began to turn around but was greeted by Jennet screaming at me. I fell to the floor. I tried not to cry.   
“You get to feel how I felt.” She said as a rope came down from the ceiling.   
“If I do this, You promise to leave my family alone?” I asked.   
“Yes” Was what I heard. I stood on top of the chair and tied the rope around my neck. It felt normal. I did this before but this time I will die, It didn’t upset me. Death. Everyone dies in the end. Oscar will be happy with Alison. Alison will be lifted from her burden of her sister. The chair was kicked from under me. I felt the familiar pressure around my neck before feeling like my head was full of air before everything went dark. 

I “woke” up to be greeted by a young man and his young son. I looked around. I was still in the nursery.   
“Hello, my name is Arthur Kipps and this is my son Joseph” Arthur said smiling gently. I am dead, I know that now. My son. I just left my son. I am an idiot!! I began crying.   
“Hey, it is okay. You can go back to your nephew or son and make sure he is okay.” Arthur said, helping me up.   
“Jennet got me too but it is okay. Death isn’t that bad. As long as you have company.” Arthur said. I didn’t listen. I just ran back to Matthews as fast as I could. I opened the door. I was still able to do that.  
“Lilah?” Matthew said behind me. I turned around and smiled.  
“You can see me?” I asked,shocked. He looked confused.   
“Yes why?” Matthew said walking up to me.   
“I died.” I replied looking down. He looked shocked but still confused.   
“Go to Eel Marsh House, the nursery. You will have to walk but I will stay here for Oscar.” I said walking towards his room. Matthew bolted out the door. I sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the sleeping boy. Minutes turned to an hour when I heard Matthew drive in the driveway. I looked out the window to see him walk in with me well. I walked towards him. He looked at me while placing me on the sofa.   
“Why did you do this?” He asks, looking at me.   
“I had to save you and my nephew.” I said sadly.   
“Son! He is your son! And you left him!” He exclaimed tears running down his face. I don’t understand why he was crying for me.   
“I know and I am sorry.” I said touching him.   
“I really liked you,” He said sadly.   
“This is not about you!” I said grabbing my phone. I didn’t understand how I could pick up and touch things. Being dead is weird.   
“Hello? Lilah?” Alison answered.   
“Hello, Something has happened and you need to come to Crythin Gifford as soon as possible. Matthew will explain when He sees you. But hear me out. My suicide attempt was not your fault. It was mine. You should never blame yourself. Sorry I was such a burden on you and I love you. Love Oscar.” I said tearing up. I hung up the phone, I didn’t want to hear her voice. I began walking around the house and out of it. I wasn’t in control of my body.   
“Lilah!” Matthew said standing in front of me but I walked through him. I tried to stop walking but I couldn’t. I couldn’t speak. I tried. I tried to fight it. I ended up at the village. I spotted a young girl wearing a pretty pink dress, her hair in plaits. I walked towards her. She just stared at me. I felt my hand go for a neck. I was dragging her towards the marsh. The tide was in. What scared me most is that I felt Free doing it. I could hear the adults screaming behind me but my grip was too strong. She was unconscious. I walked into the muddy water until we fully emerged. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes. I was under water. Why was I under water? How did I get here? I swam up to the shore. I walked slowly. Water dripping from everywhere into the quiet village. Everyone screamed at me as I walked by. Don’t get in my way I thought. I need to find Oscar to protect him. I walked up the driveway. I opened the door. Oscar was sitting on the sofa. Matthew stopped me from walking in. I could feel my anger.   
“Get out of my way.” I croaked out. He closed the living room door.   
“You killed that little girl Flora last night.” He warned. Did I? I don’t remember.   
“I can see you don’t remember. Alison will be here in 30 minutes, she called earlier. You have to leave. This will confuse Oscar.” Matthew warned.   
“I must protect him.” I hissed.   
“I will protect him. Now leave.” Matthew said. How dare he? He is my son. I know that now. He is mine, no one else’s.  
“Get out of my way!” I screamed.  
“You are not Lilah anymore.” Matthew said sadly.   
“Get out of my way!” I screamed again.   
“No!” Matthew replied. I grabbed his neck and dragged him to the marsh. This time I knew what I was doing.   
“Lilah, stop,stop.” He pleaded.I stopped and let him go. I watched his struggle to stay above water. I walked back through the village. I saw the people hiding behind curtains or bins. If I could smile I would. I entered the house. I followed the voices. I stood in the doorway. Alison and Oscar were looking at my dead body.  
“Lilah!!” Oscar excitedly yelled. Alison screamed. Oscar ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my wet legs.   
“You are dead!!!” Alison yelled trying to grab Oscar. I screamed at her. She jumped back.   
“Lilah, Please give me my son.” Alison pleads. He is my son, not hers.  
“He is mine,” I hissed. I lifted Oscar up so he was wrapped around my waist. My mind clouded. I didn’t have control on what I was doing. Before I knew it, I was walking towards the Marsh. I tried to get myself to stop. I couldn’t. Alison and Matthew were shouting behind me. I began to sing. Oscar sang back. He seemed to be relaxed. My memories flashed in front of me. Me and Oscar shoving cereal in our mouths. Us at the park. I held onto him in the marsh. But before we fully emerged Matthew grabbed Oscar from me. I looked at him in a rage.   
“Lilah, Go to sleep” Matthew says, smiling. No. I walked towards him. But Matthew ran as fast as he could. I grabbed Alison Who was trying to get away from me. May as well as she took my son away from me. I choked her and went under water. I watched her drown, I closed my eyes not knowing I would never remember these events.


End file.
